


Life begins again

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es findet ein Ball statt. Ein Ball der Vampire, auf dem Yuuki Kuran zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahr wieder in die Öffentlichkeit treten und der Vampirgesellschaft vorgestellt werden soll. Natürlich sind auch Hunter eingesetzt, um dieses Zusammentreffen zu bewachen. Einer von ihnen ist Zero, und der ist ganz und gar nicht damit einverstanden, heute hier anwesend sein zu müssen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life begins again

**Author's Note:**

> Die Handlung spielt sich nach Chapter 53 ab und der OS ist im Dezember 2009 entstanden. :)

Er hatte nicht zu diesem verdammten Ball gehen wollen – genau aus diesem Grund. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie hier sein würde. Gebannt starrte der Silberhaarige auf die zierliche Gestalt. Sein Gehirn hatte sich vollkommen aus dieser Sache ausgeklinkt, obwohl eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf ihm sagte, dass er sofort aufhören sollte zu starren, bevor sie ihn bemerkte. Doch das schien ihm schier unmöglich. Und dann war es zu spät... Ihr Blick begegnete dem Seinen und er wusste, dass sie wusste, dass er sie nicht hasste. Dass er sie vermisste. Und Zero hasste sich dafür. Er hatte sich doch geschworen, nie mehr Schwäche zu zeigen. Nie mehr jemanden in sein Herz sehen zu lassen. Denn er hatte nicht wieder verletzt werden wollen. Doch dass das nicht funktionierte, hatte er schon vor langer Zeit einsehen müssen.

Zero wollte sich zwingen, den Blick abzuwenden, doch ihre Augen hielten ihn jetzt genauso gefangen, wie ihre Gestalt es zuvor getan hatte. Sie war wunderschön – und er musste zugeben, dass das Vampirdasein ihr stand. Doch wenn er in ihre Augen sah, dann vergaß er alles. Es zählte nichts, bis auf ihre bloße Anwesenheit. Dass sie umgeben waren von Vampiren, die er als seine größten Feinde ansah, war ihm egal. Die Anwesenheit der anderen Hunter nahm der Silberhaarige kaum noch wahr.

Kaito neben ihm sagte etwas. Zero achtete überhaupt nicht darauf, sondern beobachtete lieber, wie Kaname – nur mit Mühe konnte er ein wütendes Grollen zurückhalten – sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und etwas sagte. Als Reaktion darauf wandte sie den Blick von Zero ab und nickte leicht. Unwillkürlich begann Zeros Herz höher zu schlagen, als der Dunkelhaarige sich nun von ihr entfernte. Wie konnte er sie allein lassen, hier, zwischen all diesen blutrünstigen Monstern!?

 

Automatisch machte er einen Schritt nach vorn. Dann setzte sein Verstand wieder ein. Wenn er jetzt zu ihr hinstürmte, würden all die Vampire um ihn herum ihn als Feind ansehen. Mit seinem Gehirn hatten sich auch seine Sinne wieder eingeschaltet. Er bemerkte nun, dass der Chairman ihm vor dem Gesicht herum wedelte und gerade an Yagari gewandt fragte, ob er Zero irgendetwas gegeben hätte. Genervt schlug er die wirklich sehr störende Hand beiseite und funkelte Kaien Cross wütend an. Er begegnete den Blicken von Sayori und Kaito. Letzterer konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen, während das Mädchen ihn prüfend musterte.

„Ist was?“, fragte Zero patzig. Verdammt, war das peinlich! Plötzlich schienen sie alle um Worte verlegen, nur Kaito schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Yori überwand sich: „Gehen wir?“ Der Silberhaarige wollte ihr schon einen seiner Todesblicke senden, doch sie packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Zero hätte sich mühelos losreißen können – doch er wollte nicht.

Während die Blonde ihn zwischen den Vampiren hindurch lotste vermieden sie beide instinktiv Berührungen mit den Blutsaugern. Er spürte die Nervosität des Mädchens. Von ihm war dieses Gefühl in Gegenwart dieser hinterhältigen Monster schon lange gewichen. Er spürte nur noch Hass, der wie flüssiges Feuer durch seine Adern pulsierte. Doch heute war irgendetwas anders. Sein Herz schien ihm bis zum Hals zu schlagen.

Keiner schien sich für das allein dasitzende Vampirmädchen, den jüngsten Kuran-Spross, zu interessieren. Doch Zero war davon überzeugt, dass der gesamten „Gesellschaft“ vor dem Ball eingeschärft worden war, sich der Braunhaarigen auf nicht mehr als 3 Meter Sicherheitsabstand zu nähern. Wenn man vielleicht von den engsten Freunden absah, doch diese waren anderweitig beschäftigt. Also stand die zierliche Vampirin ganz allein da und sah sich etwas nervös um. Zero ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und bemerkte dabei, wie ihr Blick ihrem älteren Bruder – der Silberhaarige knurrte unzufrieden – folgte. Sie schien es krampfhaft vermeiden zu wollen in Zeros Richtung zu sehen und er war sich nichtmal sicher, ob sie wusste, dass ihr Ziehvater ebenfalls hier war.

 

„Komm schon, Zero-kun“, ließ sich Yori vernehmen. Er rollte mit den Augen. „Muss das sein?“ Sie blieb stehen und wandte sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu ihm um. „Ich weiß genau, dass du sie vermisst und dass dich nur dein viel zu aufgeblasener Stolz davon abhält jetzt sofort zu ihr zu rennen und ihr um den Hals zufallen. Also muss ich dich da hinschleifen und es dir vormachen. Und jetzt sei still und komm einfach mit!“ Mechanisch und total baff folgte der große Silberhaarige ihr, als sie weiterging. Er hätte niemals eine so lange und vorallem emotionsgeladene Rede von Sayori Wakaba erwartet, die doch sonst immer so zurückhaltend schien. Und bevor er sich besinnen, sein Stolz wieder die Oberhand gewinnen und er sich losreißen konnte hatte das Ziel ihrer Wanderung – Yuuki – dann auch bereits bemerkt, dass sie kamen und war aufgestanden. Das breite Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht traf Zero mitten ins Herz.

Plötzlich ließ Yori ihn los und er sah ihr erstaunt hinterher, wie sie losrannte und der Braunhaarigen wirklich um den Hals fiel. „Oh mein Gott!“, hörte er sie schluchzen. „Yuuki... ich hab dich so vermisst!“ Und zu seiner Überraschung sah Zero, wie die frühere Vertrauensschülerin und ehemaliger Guardian die Arme um ihre beste Freundin schlang und „Ich dich auch, Yori“, wisperte. Er war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben und nachdem er sich jetzt aus seiner Starre löste überlegte er einen Moment lang, ob er einfach umdrehen und zurück zu Cross, Yagari und Kaito gehen sollte, doch dann sah er noch einmal zu Sayori und Yuuki und bemerkte, dass die Reinblütige ihn über die Schulter ihrer besten Freundin hinweg anstarrte. Ihre Wangen waren tränenbenetzt und er wunderte sich automatisch, dass reinblütige Vampire weinen konnten. Doch erneut fühlte er ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seiner Brust, das ihn unbewusst vorwärts trieb. Ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen oder zu kontrollieren ging er Schritt für Schritt auf die beiden Freundinnen zu.

„Zero“, hörte er Yuuki wispern, die immernoch die Arme um die Dunkelblonde gelegt hatte, als müsste sie sichergehen, dass sie nicht gleich verschwand. Doch diese löste sich nun von dem Vampirmädchen und gab ihr einen leichten Stoß. Welcher genau das gewesen zu sein schien, was Yuuki gebraucht hatte. Sie ging einige langsame Schritte, dann machte sie zwei große Sprünge – die ihre vampirische Art eindeutig offenbarten – und im nächsten Moment spürte Zero einen warmen Körper, der sich gegen ihn presste. „Zero“, murmelte die Braunhaarige an seiner Brust und er konnte einfach nicht anders als die Arme um sie zu legen und seine Nase in ihrem Haar zu vergraben, das komischerweise genauso roch wie früher. Bevor sie ihre Erinnerung wiedererlangt hatte und ein Vampir geworden war. Doch dieser Augenblick war nicht von langer Dauer. Schon eine Sekunde später lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und standen sich mit ziemlich peinlich berührten Gesichtsausdrücken gegenüber.

 

Und mit einem Mal veränderte sich auch die Situation drastisch. Zero spürte die Anwesenheit eines weiteren Vampirs, einer eindeutig verhassten Person. Unverwechselbar stand nun Kaname Kuran hinter Yuuki, doch der Silberhaarige hielt stur den Blick zu Boden gerichtet. „Nun“, ertönte die sanfte, tiefe Stimme des reinblütigen Vampirs und Zero hätte kotzen können. Dieser Heuchler. Als würde er ihm nicht den Kopf abreißen, wenn Yuuki nicht da wäre! „da lasse ich dich einmal für fünf Minuten alleine, meine kleine Prinzessin, und du rennst gleich zum nächstbesten Level E und wirst mir untreu?“ Die Worte würden für jeden außenstehenden wie ein Witz klingen, eine nicht ernst gemeinte Floskel, doch Zero spürte, dass es dem Schwarzhaarigen todernst war und er hörte auch die versteckte Drohung in seinem Ton. Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen und am liebsten hätte er geschrien. Dass Yuuki nicht 'seine kleine Prinzessin' war und dass er selbst auch kein Level E war. Noch nicht!

„Nii-san“, seufzte Yuuki, offenbar furchtlos, und als Zero nun doch aufsah, bemerkte er, wie sie sich mit einer unbehaglichen Geste von ihrem älteren Bruder löste, der sie von hinten umarmt hatte. „Du wolltest mir doch das Wiedersehen gönnen“ Es schien fast so als sie wütend auf den Schwarzhaarigen und Zero konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn das freute. Denn er hatte es gehasst, wie die frühere Vertrauensschülerin dem Reinblüter noch vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr immer nachgerannt war und einfach alles für ihn getan hätte. Endlich schien sie ihr Brett vor dem Kopf zu verlieren und sich auch mal eine eigenen Meinung zu bilden.

Kaname sah mit finsterer Miene zu seiner kleinen Schwester hinab. „Yuuki, ich will doch nur dein Bestes. Und du weißt genau, dass es eigentlich mein Wunsch war, dass du ihn nicht wieder siehst.“ Zero knurrte leise und ballte die Hand zur Faust. Schön, wie dieser schmierige Kerl über ihn redete als wäre er überhaupt nicht anwesend! Am liebsten hätte er ihm eine reingehauen...

Auf einmal schien die Luft schwer zu sein vor nicht mehr unterdrückter Wut und der Silberhaarige sah nur eine schemenhafte Bewegung und vernahm das leise Klatschen. Es wurde schlagartig still im Raum. „Ich habe dir schon hunderte von Malen gesagt, dass ich es nicht akzeptieren werde, wenn du mich so unterdrückst! Natürlich, ich war bereit, ein Jahr lang versteckt zu leben, weil ich dich liebe. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das jetzt noch kann! Du hast dich so verändert, Kaname! Ich ertrage deine Art einfach nicht mehr.“, schrie Yuuki, die immernoch die Hand erhoben hatte, mit der sie ihren Bruder gerade geohrfeigt hatte. „Vielleicht solltest du auch nur ein einziges Mal die grauen Zellen in deinem schönen Kopf anstrengen und daran denken, dass ich dir ebenbürtig sein sollte und auch eine eigene Meinung, einen Willen und Rechte habe. Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg, ich kann diesen scheiß Blick nicht mehr sehen!“ Mit diesen Worten schob sie den vollkommen paralysierten Kaname beiseite und stürmte davon.

 

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken setzte sich Zero in Bewegung um der Braunhaarigen zu folgen. In etwas mehr als einer Sekunde hatte er den großen Saal durchquert, auf dessen Atmosphäre immer noch die Worte Yuukis und das Schweigen lasteten, und rannte durch die offenen Flügeltüren. Am anderen Ende des Ganges sah er gerade noch den Zipfel von Yuukis Kleid um die Ecke verschwinden. Er sparte sich seinen Atem und rief lieber gar nicht erst nach ihr. Außerdem wäre das ja sowieso nicht seine Art. Stattdessen folgte er ihr durch ein wahres Labyrinth von Gängen, bis er durch eine Glastür auf eine Terrasse kam, die an eine Rasenfläche grenzte. Und dort, im vom Mond beschiehnenen und grau gefärbten Gras, stand Yuuki und blickte hinauf zum Himmel. Langsam, vorsichtig trat Zero näher an sie heran, immer darauf gefasst, dass sie ihn wegschicken oder angreifen würde. Doch die Braunhaarige blieb stumm. Nach einigen folgenden Schritten bemerkte Zero, dass erneut Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen und diese leicht im Mondlicht glitzerten.

„Yuuki“, wisperte er leise. Ihm war klar, dass sie ihn bemerkt und nun auch gehört hatte, doch sie zeigte weiterhin keine Regung. Er stand nun direkt hinter ihr. Eine leichte Brise fuhr über die Landschaft, zerzauste ihm das Haar und ließ ihres – neben dem Kleid – leicht flattern. „Ich dachte, ich würde ihn lieben...“, hörte der Silberhaarige sie sagen. Sie sprach unglaublich leise, was wohl nicht zuletzt an ihrer von Tränen erstickter Stimme lag. „Aber vielleicht habe ich mich da auch geirrt“ Zero legte von hinten die Arme um sie und platzierte sein Kinn auf ihrer linken Schulter. „Schht... nicht weinen“, flüsterte er. Doch seine Worte und wohl auch seine Handlungen schienen genau den gegenteiligen Effekt zu haben. Yuuki begann unkontrolliert zu schluchzen. „A-aber ich w-weiß überhau-haupt nicht w-was ich ma-machen soll“, heulte sie.

Der Silberhaarige seufzte und drehte sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich um. Sofort wandte sie den Blick zu Boden, doch er legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. „Du weißt, dass ich ihn hasse,“ sagte er ruhig. „Aber trotzdem werde ich dir jetzt sagen, dass du zwei Optionen hast. Erstens: Du gehst zurück, entschuldigst dich für dein Verhalten und spielst wieder die Brave. Schließlich bist du seine Schwester und rein theoretisch gesehen – bei dem was ihr Reinblüter so anstellt – auch seine Verlobte.“ Yuuki erschauderte bei seinen Worten und verspannte sich unwillkürlich. „Oder, zweitens:“, sprach Zero nach einer kurzen Pause weiter, „Du schießt ihn und eure Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Zukunft in den Wind und kommst zurück an die Akademie.“

 

Sie schwieg eine Zeit lang – endlich hatte sie aufgehört zu weinen – und schüttelte dann nachdenklich den Kopf. „Aber ich bin ein Vampir... Und es würde mich doch keiner mehr akzeptieren...“ Zero hob die Hand und schlug ihr sanft gegen die Stirn. „Na und? Ich bin auch einer! Und du hast für diese Schule gekämpft! Außerdem werden wir dich nicht im Stich lassen. Denk doch an Wakaba ... und den Chairman.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause und atmete tief durch. „Und ich werde auch für dich da sein, wenn du dich dafür entscheidest, mit uns zurück zu kommen...“ Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie schienen diese Worte ihr ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht gezaubert zu haben. Und sie schien ohne Worte zu verstehen, dass er sie eben nicht hasste.

Erneut war es eine lange Zeit lang still zwischen ihnen, während langsam die tiefe Dunkelheit der Nacht in eine gräuliche Dämmerung überging. „Weißt du“, sagte die junge Reinblüterin schließlich mit einem leicht wehmütigen Gesichtsausdruck. „ich denke, ich habe mich entschieden.“ Zero sah sie fragend an. Würde sie ihm nun den Rücken kehren und zurückgehen in den Kreis der Vampirgesellschaft, zurück in Kanames Arme? Doch anstatt ihm seine stumme Frage zu beantworten stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, legte eine Hand an seine Wange, eine verschränkte sie in seinen Haaren und küsste ihn.


End file.
